Gods of 12 Zodiack
by cloudyeye
Summary: Jongwoon seorang siswa yang suka berkelahi tiba2 didatangi seorang pangeran negeri dongeng bernama Kyuhyun. Dia dipaksa untuk bertarung melawan musuh negeri Gods. Berhasilkah ia? Yaoi Kyusung Chapter 3 update! Rnr please
1. Chapter 1

Gods of 12 Zodiack

Cast : Yesung Kyuhyun and member SJ lainnya

Pairing : Kyusung dan official pairing

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boy x Boy

Summary :

Yesung pemuda urakan namun memiliki wajah yang menawan, bergaya bak preman tapi hati pahlawan. Suatu hari di perpustakaan dia menemukan seorang yang mengaku pangeran negeri dongeng. Dan dia dipaksa untuk bertarung melawan musuh kerajaan pangeran dengan alasan dia pandai berkelahi. Seseorang yang tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta dari siapapun, merasakan cinta dari penduduk negeri dongeng tersebut termasuk pangeran itu. Berhasilkah Yesung memusnahkan musuh kerajaan dan mendapatkan pangeran?

Enjoy ~~

Chapter 1

Suatu pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas. Dan seorang namja manis tengah bersiap menuju sekolahnya, SMU Seoul. Dia tengah memakan sarapannya, roti dan segelas susu coklat. Sendirian. Tidak ada yang menemaninya. Namun namja itu sudah terbiasa.

Selesai sarapan dia mencuci piring dan gelasnya. Setelah itu memakai ranselnya dan duduk di depan pintu untuk memakai sneaker warna putihnya. Satu ikatan terakhir dan selesai. Dia mengunci pintu rumah nya dan bergegas menuju sekolahnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet dan memakannya. Mulut mungilnya sibuk mengunyah dan meniup permen lengket itu. Kedua tangannya di masukkan dalam saku celananya dan wajahnya memandang ke depan.

"Ya! Kim Jongwoon!"

Namja manis itu menoleh dengan wajah datar dan permen karet yang ditiupnya langsung meletus memenuhi mulut mungilnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau memukul anak buahku kemarin!" Seorang namja berbadan kekar berteriak garang. Di belakangnya banyak anak buahnya yang membawa balok kayu berukuran seperti pemukul baseball.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin berkelahi. Pergilah" Jongwoon berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Berhenti! Hey kalian cepat habisi dia!" Laki laki kekar itu menyuruh anak buahnya mengejar Jongwoon dan memukuli dia.

Jongwoon mendengus kesal. Dia membuang permen karetnya ke tanah dan langsung berbalik. Ditinjunya perut salah satu namja itu hingga memuntahkan darah segar.

Namja yang dibelakangnya hendak memukulnya dengan balok kayu namun Jongwoon menghindar dan menendang wajah pria itu dengan kaki kirinya dengan berputar lebih dahulu.

Terus seperti itu, Jongwoon melawan berandalan itu. 10 lawan 1 memang tidak adil. Tapi hasil perkelahian itu terlebih tidak adil bagi pihak yang lebih banyak. Berandalan itu kalah. Bos mereka pun menyuruh anak buahnya mundur. Bos mereka yang lari ketakutan tidak sengaja menginjak permen karet Jongwoon. Menghasilkan debuman jatuh. Buru-buru bos itu lari dengan menahan malu.

Jongwoon meludah dan mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Diambilnya ranselnya yang ada di dekat pohon dan kembali berjalan ke sekolahnya.

Jongwoon tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya dari awal.

"Kau lihat itu? Anak itu sungguh kuat dan pemberani. Dia bisa mengalahkan kerajaan Orz" kata seseorang berwajah teduh.

Yang diajak bicara menyeringai. "Ya, kau benar. Kita harus mendapatkannya. Apapun caranya"

.

.

.

Jongwoon sampai di sekolahnya 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Dia duduk di belakang dekat jendela, tempat kesukaannya. Tak lama guru biologi mereka datang dan memulai pelajaran hari itu.

Jongwoon meski pandai berkelahi, tapi dia lumayan pintar di kelasnya. Semester lalu dia meraih rangking 3. Yah, tidak buruk juga. Beasiswa yang diberikan hanya untuk juara 1,2 dan 3. Maka dari itu Jongwoon tidak boleh turun peringkat atau beasiswa nya akan dicabut. Jongwoon tinggal sendirian. Orangtua nya bercerai dan dia dititipkan di rumah neneknya, yang sekarang dia tinggali. Neneknya sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Teman? Tidak punya. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak yang suka berkelahi? Meski begitu Jongwoon tidak pernah memukuli anak yang lemah. Hanya orang pengecut yang melakukannya pikir Jongwoon.

Pelajaran biologi sudah selesai dan waktunya istirahat. Jongwoon menutup bukunya dan keluar kelas. Langkahnya menuju atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya. Dengan sebungkus roti sisa sarapannya di tangan dia menaiki tangga gelap itu.

Begitu pintu dibuka, sinar matahari yang menyengat langsung menyilaukan mata Jongwoon. Dia menutup pintu dan duduk di balik tembok yang dapat menutupinya dari matahari yang panas. Dibukanya bungkus roti itu dan langsung melahapnya. Jongwoon menghabiskannya dalam 3suapan. Menjilati sisa krim roti di jari-jarinya dan hendak berbalik untuk membuang bungkus itu sebelum sebuah sosok tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

Jongwoon terjengkang ke belakang. Matanya menyipit waspada. Setahunya tadi saat dia masuk tidak ada seorangpun disini. Tapi kenapa ada seorang dengan pakaian aneh-menurutnya-ada disini? Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia terbang?

"Terkejut jika aku tiba-tiba ada disini?" Ujar orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jongwoon curiga. Masih dalam sikap duduknya-terjengkangnya-

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Pangeran negeri Gods" Kyuhyun berjongkok menyamakan wajahnya dengan Jongwoon.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Jongwoon mencoba memundurkan wajahnya. Dengan jarak kurang dari 10cm membuat jantungnya terasa aneh apalagi dengan wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Ikutlah denganku. Ke negeri Gods"

"Huh? Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jubahnya. Membuat Jongwoon bersiap-siap jika orang ini mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Sebuah buku kuno yang sudah usang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. "Ini buku ramalan negeri Gods. Disini tertulis yang bisa mengalahkan negeri Orz adalah orang yang mempunyai lambang ini di bahunya" Lambang berbentuk bintang zodiack virgo.

"Dan lambang virgo ini, ada di bahumu, Kim Jongwoon"

Sreekkkk

Kyuhyun merobek seragam Jongwoon di bahunya. Mempertontonkan bahu mulus bak porselain. Namun ada sedikit noda, ah bukan noda namun lambang bintang virgo.

Mata Jongwoon membulat kaget. Alasannya yang pertama karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merobek seragamnya. Yang kedua karena di bahunya terdapat lambang bintang virgo, sesuai perkataan Kyuhyun. Jongwoon terheran-heran pasalnya dulu dia mengira itu adalah tahi lalat karena bentuknya yang kecil. Namun entah kenapa sekarang menjadi sebesar tutup botol soda.

"Lambang itu akan membesar seiring kau memusnahkan negeri Orz. Dan jika kau berhasil, lambang itu akan hilang" ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ikut denganmu, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Lambang itu akan menggerogoti organ dalammu. Dan rasanya akan sangat panas, seperti bisa ular King cobra" Kyuhyun bersmirk melihat wajah pucat Jongwoon.

"Jadi kau mengancamku?" Desis Jongwoon tidak suka

"Yah, itu kata lain dari pemaksaan. Jadi, terserah kau saja. Mau ikut atau mati dengan organ hancur"

"Sial.." Jongwoon mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah, aku mau ikut denganmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat" Jongwoon memandang tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?"

Jongwoon menunduk sebentar. "Aku ingin menemui ayah dan ibuku. Aku ingin lihat apakah mereka hidup dengan baik"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?" Jongwoon menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena aku tidak bisa mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang sudah meninggal" Kyuhyun memandang sedih Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan. Bulir-bulir air matanya menuruni pipi chubby nya. "Aku terlambat ya? Mereka sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Aku sendirian.."

Jongwoon menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Kyuhyun maju dan mendekat. Diusapnya rambut hitam Jongwoon lembut. "Menangislah, jika itu membuatmu lebih nyaman"

Jongwoon menangis dengan hebat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluknya. Jongwoon mencengkeram jubah depan Kyuhyun dengan putus asa. Meskipun orangtuanya telah meninggalkannya, tapi mereka tetaplah orangtua Jongwoon. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang.

Sesudah Jongwoon mulai tenang, Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukannya. "Siap ke negeri Gods?"

Jongwoon mengangguk kecil dengan wajah tertunduk. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Harusnya Jongwoon melihat kejadian langka itu. Ckckkck

"Nah, kajja" Kyuhyun menarik Jongwoon berdiri dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Hey, tangan mu kecil sekali. Bagaimana bisa dengan tangan sekecil ini kau bisa memukul berandalan itu?"

"Huh, berisik. Diam kau!" Jongwoon merengut lucu.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar-debar melihat Jongwoon. Namun dengan cepat dia menguasai perasaannya. "Pegang erat tanganku"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang tangan Yesung dan sontak keduanya menghilang.

.

.

.

Di suatu negeri yang indah tinggalah orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan ajaib. Negeri itu bernama Gods. Suatu negeri yang dikelilingi pegunungan dan sungai yang sangat jernih. Di tengah-tengah negeri terdapat kerajaan Gods. Yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bijaksana dan masih tampan diusianya. Didampingi oleh seorang istri yang cantik meskipun dia adalah namja. Sikapnya yang lemah lembut dan penyayang menambah kecintaan sang raja pada ratunya. Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka bermesraan, tiba-tiba ada kepulan asap dan putra mereka, Cho Kyuhyun sudah ada di depan mereka beserta namja manis Jongwoon yang masih takjub dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Lain kali kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!" Kangin marah-marah ketahuan anaknya sendiri dia sedang mencumbu istrinya.

"Sudah-sudah. Kyunnie kau sudah pulang? Oh ya siapa anak manis ini?" Leeteuk berdiri dan menghampiri Jongwoon. Ditatapnya Jongwoon lekat-lekat dengan wajah berbinar.

"Aigoo... kyeopta~" Leeteuk mencubit pipi chubby Jongwoon gemas.

"Aaa apppooo"

"Apa ini calon menantuku Kyunnie?" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap dan melepas cubitannya "Sayangnya bukan eomma" Leeteuk merengut namun dengan segera wajahnya berubah cerah. "Ah, kau masih bisa menjadi calon menantuku. Aku suka padamu, nak. Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongwoon, ahjumma eh ahjussi" Jongwoon kikuk harus memanggil Leeteuk apa. Salahkan wajahnya yang cantik sebagai seorang namja.

"Panggil saja aku eomma. Arraseo?"

"Tapi.."

"Ssstt tidak ada penolakan"

"Ba-baiklah ahju.. eh eomma" Jongwoon tersenyum kaku.

Hug

Leeteuk memeluk erat Jongwoon. Hati Jongwoon menghangat merasakan pelukan seorang ibu. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan ini.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau membawa dia?" Tanya Kangin.

"Dia yang akan membantu kita mengalahkan Orz, appa"

Tubuh Kangin dan Leeteuk menegang. Buru-buru Leeteuk membuka sobekan seragam di bahu Jongwoon. Dan benar ada lambang Virgo disana.

"Kau hebat Kyu bisa menemukannya" Kangin yang ikut melihat tanda itu memuji Kyuhyun dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Setelah ini Kyuhyun akan mengajarimu Jongwoonie, jja Kyu antarkan ke kamarnya" Leeteuk menepuk pipi Jongwoon sayang dan Kyuhyun menyuruh Jongwoon mengikutinya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kamar yang begitu mewah. Jendela besar ada samping tempat tidur King itu. Sebuah lemari besar berisi pakaian-pakaian berbahan benang sutra mengisi nya. Dan jangan lupa karpet kulit itu.

Jongwoon menganga lebar. Bahkan ini lebih luas daripada rumah nya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Akan kukenalkan pada pemilik lambang bintang lainnya"

"Ah, ya"

.

.

.

Jongwoon turun dari kamarnya dan menemui Kyuhyun dibawah. "Aku sudah ganti baju, Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan terpana melihat penampilan Jongwoon. Baju kemeja putih dengan renda di tiga kancing atasnya, celana kain merah tua, jubah warna putih dengan pengait di bahunya, dan sepatu kulit warna putih juga.

Kyuhyun berdehem dan berkata "Kajja ikut aku ke luar"

Jongwoon mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun. Tak lama mereka sampai di dekat sungai yang ada di belakang taman kerajaan. Disitu sudah berkumpul 10 orang.

"Perhatian semuanya. Perkenalkan dia adalah pemilik lambang Virgo. Dengan ini sudah lengkap 12 zodiack untuk memusnahkan bangsa Orz"

"Kim Jongwoon imnida" Jongwoon menunduk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Heechul pemilik lambang Cancer" seorang namja berwajah paling cantik disana memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berkaca.

"Aku Hangeng. Pisces." namja tampan berwajah khas China tersenyum ramah pada Jongwoon.

"Halo Jongwoon. Aku Shindong. Bintangku Libra" namja berbadan gempal yang lucu menyapa Jongwoon.

"Sungmin imnida. Carpicorn" sapa seorang namja berwajah cantik sekaligus manis bergigi kelinci.

"Yo! Namaku Eunhyuk. Si aries. Senang bertemu denganmu Jongwoon-ah" namja dengan tubuh kurus namun lincah itu tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smile nya.

"Hai aku Zhoumi. Bintangku Sagitarius. Salam kenal" namja berambut merah dan berbadan tinggi itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Siwon. Pemilik bintang Leo" sapa seorang namja yang paling tampan dengan gestur khas nya.

"Aku Donghae. Si Scorpion" Namja berwajah childish namun mempunyai mata teduh itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Ryeowook. Bintangku Gemini. Salam kenal Jongwoon" Namja berwajah imut dan terlihat masih muda itu tersenyum.

"Hai aku henry. Si Taurus. Neck slice!" Seorang namja bermata sipit namun imut memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gerakan aneh.

"Dan aku pemilik bintang aquarius. Dengan ini kau resmi bergabung dengan Gods of 12 zodiack. Kim Jongwoon"

Kesebelas orang itu tersenyum dan Jongwoon memantapkan hatinya. Setelah ini dia akan menghadapi pertarungan yang lebih besar.

Tbc or end?

Catatan :

Pada kenyataannya bintang beberapa member bukanlah seperti yg saya sampaikan di atas karena tgl lahir mereka yang berdekatan dan otomatis mempunyai bintang yang sama. Jadi saya membuat Siwon, Donghae, Zhoumi, Henry berbeda. Untuk Kibum akan keluar di chap depan itupun jika readers berniat ff ini dilanjutkan. Mohon maaf utk typo krn saya ngetik ini di hp -_-

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Gods of 12 Zodiack

Cast : Yesung Kyuhyun and member SJ lainnya

Pairing : Kyusung dan official pairing

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boy x Boy

Summary :

Jongwoon pemuda urakan namun memiliki wajah yang menawan, bergaya bak preman tapi hati pahlawan. Suatu hari di atap sekolah dia bertemu dengan seorang yang mengaku pangeran negeri dongeng. Dan dia dipaksa untuk bertarung melawan musuh kerajaan pangeran dengan alasan dia pandai berkelahi. Seseorang yang tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta dari siapapun, merasakan cinta dari penduduk negeri dongeng tersebut termasuk pangeran itu. Berhasilkah Yesung memusnahkan musuh kerajaan dan mendapatkan pangeran?

Enjoy ~~

Chapter 2

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon tengah berlatih berdua di dekat sungai. Pemilik bintang lainnya sedang berlatih di dalam istana.

"Kenapa cuma kita berdua yang latihan disini?" Jongwoon mengernyitkan alisnya. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja dan malah memandangi air sungai.

"Hei! Aku bicara denganmu!" Jongwoon mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan sebelah kirinya dan air sungai itu juga ikut terangkat ke atas, menyebabkan dasar sungai itu terlihat jelas.

"Wow.. kau yang melakukannya?" Jongwoon terkagum-kagum pada kekuatan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Aquarius punya kekuatan mengendalikan air. Apapun bentuk dan asal air itu" Kyuhyun memandangi air yang tengah melayang di telapak tangan kanannya. Lama kelamaan air itu membeku menyerupai kristal dan dia melemparkan kristal itu ke Jongwoon.

Jongwoon melotot kaget dan melompat ke samping kiri. Kristal berbentuk jarum itu menancap di pohon belakang Jongwoon. Pohon itu pun berubah menjadi beku seperti es.

"Refleksmu bagus juga" ujar Kyuhyun santai. Jongwoon mengumpat Kyuhyun dengan segala macam bahasa -_-

"Kalau kekuatanmu ada di air, lalu apa kekuatanku?" tanya Jongwoon yang tengah melipat tangannya dan memandang pohon es tadi.

"Karena kau petarung jarak dekat dan ahli bertarung, kemungkinan besar kekuatanmu ada di alat perang atau senjata"

"Lalu dimana senjata itu?" Jongwoon berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ada di dalam kerajaan Orz" Kyuhyun memandang gunung yang ada di seberang hutan kerajaan Gods.

"Apa? Kalau begitu aku harus kesana untuk mengambilnya? Kau gila ya! Bagaimana caranya aku kesana? Bisa-bisa belum sampai sana aku sudah mati duluan"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali.. maka dari itu kau latihan dulu dengan senjata lain. Setelah itu kita sama-sama rebut pedang itu"

Jongwoon masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Memang apa istimewanya pedang itu? Kenapa harus memakai pedang yang ada di kerajaan Orz?"

"Karena pedang itu adalah pedang yang digunakan oleh kakek ku untuk membunuh Raja Orz. Pedang itu dibuat dari api kawah gunung Morlon dan darah prajurit Gods yang mati karena dibunuh pasukan Orz. Pedang itu dinamakan Zucha. Ada ukiran di sisi kanan kiri nya dan permata shappire blue di dekat gagangnya"

"Kalau kakekmu sudah membunuh Raja Orz, mengapa masih ada perang melawan mereka?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Karena perdana menteri Orz terluput dari perang itu dan sekarang dia kembali untuk membalaskan dendam kerajaan Orz. Dia mempengaruhi salah satu panglima kerajaan Gods untuk bergabung dengannya"

"Panglima Gods? Siapa?"

"Kibum. Kim Kibum.."

"Ja-jangan-jangan.."

"Ya, Kibum mencuri pedang Zucha dan menjadi Raja Orz yang baru. Kakekku langsung jatuh sakit mendengar panglima yang sangat dipercayainya mengkhianatinya. Sebelum wafat, kakekku berbicara pada ayah ku, cara satu-satunya untuk memusnahkan bangsa Orz adalah dengan mencari pemilik 12 Zodiack" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan Kim Kibum. Dia sangat licik dan berbahaya" Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Jongwoon yang memproses cerita panjang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Di kerajaan Orz sendiri, seorang namja tengah duduk di singgasana nya. Di sebelah kiri nya berdiri sang perdana menteri yang berpakaian serba hitam. Namja yang tengah duduk itu-Kim Kibum- sedang memandangi bola kristal di hadapannya. Dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon berjalan menjauhi sungai. Kibum menyeringai melihat wajah Jongwoon.

"Hmm.. Virgo yang manis. Aku harus mendapatkannya"

"Yang Mulia, tampaknya ke 12 Zodiack itu sudah berkumpul semua nya. Mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan berperang.." perdana menteri itu tersenyum licik.

"Ya.. kali ini kita tidak akan kalah seperti dulu lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.. Hahahaha" Kibum tertawa setan. Diam-diam perdana menteri itu menyeringai di dalam hati. 'Setelah kau membunuh mereka, aku yang akan membunuhmu dan menjadi raja Orz'

.

.

.

Makan malam telah tiba. Pemilik 12 Zodiack serta Raja dan Ratu duduk untuk menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Aku lihat sepertinya kalian semua sudah menemukan kekuatan masing-masing" ucap Raja sambil mengangkat gelas anggurnya.

"Tidak semua Yang Mulia. Jongwoon belum menemukannya" kata Kyuhyun sambil memotong steaknya.

"Ah.. Jongwoon kan memang harus menunggu pedang Zucha terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa berlatih dengan pedang lainnya" ujar Kangin.

"Ah ya aku penasaran akan kekuatan kalian masing-masing" Jongwoon menatap satu persatu teman-temannya.

"Aku memanah dengan anak panah api" ujar Zhoumi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kekuatanku berhubungan dengan listrik" Eunhyuk menyahut kemudian.

"Kalau aku bisa mengcopy diriku menjadi banyak" imbuh Ryeowook

"Aku bisa mengendalikan tumbuhan. Ya, aku tahu itu aneh tapi aku cukup senang dengan kekuatanku" kata Shindong sambil mengangkat bahu

"Lalu aku bisa membuat asap beracun dari ujung jariku ini. Keren kan?" Donghae menakut-nakuti Eunhyuk yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Kau berpikir ingin cepat-cepat selesai agar bisa menikmati makananmu kan?" ujar Sungmin santai. Jongwoon melotot. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Ya, itulah kekuatanku" Jongwoon menelan ludahnya. Dia harus berhati-hati dengan pikirannya mulai sekarang agar Sungmin tidak tahu pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan kekuatanku, karena menurutku tidak keren. Aku bisa menyembuhkan makhluk hidup yang terluka. Hanya dengan menyentuh mereka" Heechul berkata acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau kekuatanku biasa-biasa saja Jongwoon-ssi"

"Memang kekuatanmu apa Hangeng-ssi?" tanya Jongwoon

"Bisa berteleportasi" ujar Hangeng rendah hati.

"Wah kekuatanmu itu keren tahu" Jongwoon bertepuk tangan gembira

"Hehehe" Hangeng menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya malu.

"Hmm kalau aku bisa berlari dengan cepat dan ahli memainkan pedang" ujar Siwon kalem.

"Pedang? Sepertiku?" Jongwoon memiringkan kepalanya imut

Semua pemilik 12 zodiack berdehem pelan untuk mengusir rasa berdebar-debar mereka. Leeteuk mencubit pipi Jongwoon gemas menghasilkan rintihan sakit dari Jongwoon. Kyuhyun yang pertama kali berbicara. "Ya, karena dia dulu adalah wakil panglima kerajaan Gods"

"Wakil panglima? Jadi kau mengenal Kim Kibum?" tanya Jongwoon lagi

"Ya.. aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya..." pandangan mata Siwon berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ehem.. aku rasa tinggal aku yang belum mengenalkan kekuatanku. Aku menguasai ilmu kungfu dan bela diri" Henry tersenyum lebar membuat kedua matanya menjadi segaris

"Baiklah aku rasa hari ini cukup disini saja. Kalian tidurlah, besok kita latihan pagi-pagi sekali. Selamat malam" Kangin berdiri dari kursinya dan diikuti yang lain masing-masing menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jongwoon masih belum bisa tidur. Dia berdiri di depan jendela besar di kamarnya dan memandangi kerajaan Orz di belakang hutan. 'Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka? Apa aku akan mati? Lalu sebenarnya apa itu Orz? Seberapa kuatnya mereka?'

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Jongwoon merasa kehilangan semangatnya dan hatinya sungguh tidak merasa nyaman.

Tok tok tok

Jongwoon menoleh dan berkata "Siapa?"

"Ini aku Kyuhyun. Boleh aku masuk?" Jongwoon berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa?" Jongwoon menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Jongwoon. "Mau kemana kita?" Jongwoon berjalan sedikit kesusahan mengimbangi langkah-langkah lebar Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja dan tetap menyeret Jongwoon.

"Sudah sampai" Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya pada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menatap pemandangan indah di depan matanya. Sebuah taman bunga lavender yang sangat cantik. Di belakang taman itu ada danau yang sangat luas dan juga gunung tempat tinggal Orz. Tak lupa juga bulan purnama yang menambah keindahan tempat tersebut.

"Cantik sekali.." mata Jongwoon berbinar-binar melihat nya. Senyum indah terpatri di wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengamati Jongwoon dari samping.

"Saat aku gelisah, biasanya aku kesini. Karena tempat ini begitu indah dan dapat menenangkan hati" ujar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan ke depan.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sedang gelisah?" tanya Jongwoon heran. Dia menunduk dan mencium harum bunga lavender itu.

"Ya, karena pemilik 12 bintang bisa merasakan pemilik bintang lainnya. Atau dengan kata lain saing terikat"

"Aku.. masih merasa bingung dengan semua ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku harus bertarung, mempunyai tanda 12 bintang, bertemu dengan mu dan harus mengalahkan bangsa Orz. Bahkan aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Orz itu" terang Jongwoon panjang lebar.

"..."

"Hey, aku bicara denganmu" Jongwoon menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

"Dulu aku juga begitu. Aku melawan bangsa Orz saat umurku baru 9 tahun. Bisa kau bayangkan anak umur 9 tahun harus berperang dan membunuh?" Kyuhyun melihat Jongwoon menggeleng dan menatapnya kasihan. "Tidak perlu mengasihaniku" Kyuhyun memutuskan duduk di sebelah Jongwoon. "Saat aku disuruh kakekku ikut perang, awalnya aku menolak. Namun setelah aku menyadari keselamatan kerajaan Gods dan seluruh rakyatku dalam bahaya, maka aku memberanikan diriku untuk melawan mereka" Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping tepatnya pada Jongwoon. "Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah pemilik bintang Virgo yang sangat diharapkan bangsa Gods. Hanya kau yang bisa untuk mengambil pedang Zucha dan hanya kau yang bisa membasmi seluruh bangsa Orz dengan pedang itu"

Jongwoon menatap mata Kyuhyun yang meneduhkan dan penuh harap. Jongwoon menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. "Akan kucoba.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam Jongwoon. "Bagus" pipi Jongwoon bersemu merah. 'Kenapa pipiku rasanya panas? Aku seperti gadis saja' pikir Jongwoon.

"Ayo kita kembali ke istana" Jongwoon mengangguk dan keduanya berdiri dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Besok pagi nya semua pemilik 12 zodiack berkumpul di halaman istana untuk berlatih. Shindong berkonsentrasi dan sulur-sulur pohon dibelakangnya merambat naik dan membelit sebuah batu besar dan saat Shindong menggenggam tangannya batu besar itu pun hancur menjadi kerikil-kerikil.

Tak jauh dari Shindong ada Zhoumi yang sedang memanah. Dibidiknya kelinci yang sedang berlari itu dan TAKKK panah itu menembus kelinci putih itu. "Hyung tolong sembuhkan kelinci itu ya" ujar Zhoumi cengengesan. Heechul mendengus dan menaruh cermin yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Diulurkan tangannya untuk menyembuhkan kelinci itu dengan terlebih dahulu mencabut anak panah Zhoumi. Cahaya biru muncul dari kedua tangannya dan kelinci itu bergerak sedikit dan tak lama kelinci itu sudah berlari menjauh. Takut jika terkena anak panah lagi.

Bergerak sedikit ke kiri maka kau akan mejumpai Ryeowook yang banyak sekali seperti tokoh anime kesukaannya. Ryeowook tak hanya mengcopy dirinya menjadi banyak tapi juga bersenjatakan granat dan pisau lipat kecil.

Sungmin sibuk mengatur strategi untuk berperang nanti. Dia mencoret-coret peta kerajaan Gods dan Orz. Sedangkan Donghae mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan muculah jarum-jarum kecil tapi sangat beracun dan menancap di pohon. Seketika pohon itu berubah warna menjadi hitam lalu kering dan mati. Tak hanya itu dia juga bisa menyemprotkan racun seperti kalajengking di seluruh tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke udara dan seketika petir mengalir ke tubuhnya dan dia melontarkan listrik dari petir itu ke batu raksasa di depannya. Batu raksasa itu pun hancur berkeping-keping. Eunhyuk tersenyum bangga.

Hangeng memejamkan matanya dan dia berteleportasi ke tempat Heechul. Ya, Hangeng sedang mendekati Heechul. Kalau isitilah sekarang sih pe-de-ka-te. Tampaknya Hangeng tertarik pada Heechul. Sama halnya dengan Ryeowook Hangeng pun juga mempunyai senjata berupa kapak yang sangat tajam terbuat dari besi.

Sisanya Kyuhyun yang sedang berlatih di dekat air mancur istana. Dia mengambil air itu dan menyapukan seluruh halaman istana dengan air yang sudah membeku. Bahkan teman-teman lainnya pun ikut-ikutan membeku. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi dan gerakan mereka yang berhenti dan membuat mereka menjadi aneh. Dijentikkannya jarinya dan seketika air es itu menjadi air biasa lagi. Seluruh halaman menjadi basah dan orang-orang disana ikutan basah.

"Ya! Kau membuat bajuku basah!" Heechul mencak-mencak jengkel. Begitupun yang lainnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat telapak tangannya dan berkata "Maaf" Singkat, padat, dan membuat orang bertambah jengkel -_-

Siwon dan Jongwoon berlatih di padang rumput di luar istana. Jongwoon dan Siwon menggenggam pedangnya masing-masing. Pedang Jongwoon dulunya milik kakek Kyuhyun dan pedang Siwon miliknya sendiri saat dia menjadi wakil panglima. Meski kedua nya sudah tua namun pedang itu masih sangat tajam.

Keduanya berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian masing-masing membuka sarung pedang mereka dengan jari mereka. Keduanya berlari dan saling menyerang. Jongwoon menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah kepala Siwon namun Siwon menahan serangan itu dengan gerakan horizontal pedangnya. Jongwoon melompat ke belakang dan kembali berlari. Dia berbaring untuk menendang kaki Siwon namun Siwon melompat untuk menghindari serangan Jongwoon. (ngerti maksudnya gak? Kyk pemain bola yang mau ngrebut bola lawannya tapi dgn selonjor di tanah. Duh susah jelasin nya :( )

Kali ini Siwon yang menyerang Jongwoon. Kedua pedang itu saling beradu menghasilkan bunyi yang memekikkan telinga. Pedang itu memantulkan sinar matahari namun keduanya tidak ada yang terpengaruh. Jongwoon berbalik dan menyikut perut Siwon membuat Siwon jatuh dan pedangnya terlempar jauh. Jongwoon menodongkan pedangnya ke leher Siwon. Keduanya terengah-engah akibat pertarungan mereka.

"Kau memang hebat Jongwoon-ssi" Jongwoon menyarungkan pedangnya dan membantu Siwon berdiri. "Kau juga hebat Siwon-ssi" Keduanya tersenyum.

Prok Prok Prok

Siwon dan Jongwoon menoleh mendengar suara tepuk tangan itu. Mata Siwon membulat kaget melihat orang itu.

"Ki-kibum.."

Jongwoon menoleh ke Siwon yang mengucapkan kata Kibum . Jongwoon memandang Kibum kembali.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" kata Jongwoon dingin. Dia bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Oww jangan terburu-buru Jongwoon-ssi. Aku hanya melihat latihan kalian saja" Kibum menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata tajam nya memandang Siwon.

"Lama tak berjumpa Siwon-ah. Kau semakin kuat saja" Siwon hanya diam dan memandang tajam Kibum.

"Kalau kau tak segera pergi aku akan menghabisimu" Jongwoon maju ke depan. Kibum menyeringai tipis. "Silahkan saja, manis" Jongwoon menggeram marah dan berlari menuju Kibum dengan hunusan pedang di tangannya.

Mata Kibum berubah menjadi merah dan dalam sekejap tubuh Jongwoon membeku. Pandangan mata Jongwoon berubah kosong. Siwon berteriak "Jongwoon! Sialan kau Kim Kibum!" Siwon ikut berlari dan Kibum menyentakkan tangannya ke depan dan membuat Siwon jatuh dengan keras.

"Kalau mau dia kembali, bawakan aku Cho Kyuhyun" Kibum menggendong bridal style Jongwoon dan menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Siwon memukul tanah dan mendesis "Kim Kibum.. aku akan membunuhmu"

TBC ^^

Maaf banget updatenya lama banget ya? Saya jujur kurang pede sama cerita yg kyk gini. Gk tahu harus ceritanya harus kyk gimana lagi :( mungkin juga ceritanya pasaran.

Terima kasih banget yang sudah baca, review, favorit, follow cerita dan authornya hehehee

Maaf gk bisa bales review satu-satu.. untuk ff lainnya lagi diketik baru jadi separo #plakkk

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Gods of 12 Zodiack

Cast : Yesung Kyuhyun and member SJ lainnya

Pairing : Kyusung dan official pairing

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boy x Boy

Summary :

Jongwoon pemuda urakan namun memiliki wajah yang menawan, bergaya bak preman tapi hati pahlawan. Suatu hari di atap sekolah dia bertemu dengan seorang yang mengaku pangeran negeri dongeng. Dan dia dipaksa untuk bertarung melawan musuh kerajaan pangeran dengan alasan dia pandai berkelahi. Seseorang yang tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta dari siapapun, merasakan cinta dari penduduk negeri dongeng tersebut termasuk pangeran itu. Berhasilkah Yesung memusnahkan musuh kerajaan dan mendapatkan pangeran?

Enjoy ~~

Chapter 3

Setelah 'penculikan' Jongwoon, Siwon dengan memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa sakit melapor pada Kyuhyun. Sang pangeran tengah berdiskusi dengan pemilik bintang lainnya minus Jongwoon dan Siwon tentunya.

"Pangeran..." Kyuhyun menoleh dan berlari begitu melihat kondisi Siwon. Kyuhyun memapah nya dan bertanya, " Apa yang terjadi Siwon-ah? Kenapa kau sendirian? Mana Jongwoon?"

"Maafkan aku Pangeran, Ki-kibum dia membawa Jongwoon setelah mengalahkanku.." Siwon memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Kekuatan Kibum memang luar biasa. Hanya dengan matanya saja dia bisa mengalahkan Siwon yang notabene adalah wakil panglima di kerajaan Gods.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau—arrgh!" Kyuhyun memukul pilar istana dan membuat pilar itu retak.

"Dia ingin Anda datang sendirian, Yang Mulia" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas. "Heechul, obati dia" Kyuhyun berjalan melewati mereka semua menuju tempat penyimpanan senjata.

"Anda yakin ingin sendirian ke sana? Kami akan menemani Anda, Pangeran" ujar Donghae cemas

"Tidak perlu. Jongwoon adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku akan membawanya kembali kesini" Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan itu. Matanya dia edarkan ke setiap sudut tempat gelap itu. Dirinya berjalan ke salah sudut itu dan mengambil pedang yang dulu digunakan kakeknya untuk bertarung. Mirip dengan pedang Zucha, hanya tidak ada kekuatan sihir di dalam pedang itu. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak digunakan tapi ketajaman pedang itu masih sama dengan yang dulu karena sering dirawat oleh ayahnya.

"Kakek, beri aku kekuatanmu untuk mengalahkan bangsa Orz dan membebaskan Jongwoon" Kyuhyun memandang pedang yang berkilau tajam itu dan memasukan nya dalam sarung di pinggangnya. Setelah itu dia mengambil jubah di dekat pintu. Tidak lupa dengan ikat kepala warna putih berlambang Aquarius di dahinya. Diikatnya kencang ikat kepala itu dan matanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Tunggu aku, Jongwoon.."

.

.

.

Di suatu kamar yang luas dan mewah terdapat seorang pemuda manis yang tengah tertidur. Jendela di kamar terbuka lebar, menghantarkan angin sejuk ke kamar dengan aksen Eropa itu. Pemuda itu-Jongwoon perlahan membuka matanya, onyx hitam itu begitu indah, membuat siapapun yang memandangnya seakan tersedot ke dalamnya.

Jongwoon berusaha bangun dan bersandar dengan siku kanannya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Dimana ini?" Jongwoon memandang sekelilingnya, menyadari dia ada di kamar seseorang.

Cklekk

"Sudah bangun, hmm?"

Jongwoon menoleh dan memasang sikap waspada saat melihat siapa yang masuk. "Kau.."

"Selamat datang di Kerajaan Orz, Kim Jongwoon~" Kibum bersmirk dan menrentangkan tangannya seolah-olah menyambut kedatangan Jongwoon.

Mata Jongwoon membulat dan meloncat dari kasur. Dia berlari ke jendela dan berhenti. Suaranya tercekat dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"A-apa i-itu?" Dilihatnya halaman istana yang penuh dengan makhluk troll dan sebangsa monster berbentuk aneh dan mengerikan. Kibum mendekat dan berdiri di samping Jongwoon, ikut melihat ke bawah.

"Itu adalah rakyatku. Mereka indah bukan?" Jongwoon dengan cepat menatap wajah Kibum dan mendesis. "Kau gila"

Kibum tersenyum miring dan memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke Jongwoon. "Dan kau akan kujadikan ratuku" Kibum mengangkat dagu Jongwoon dengan satu jarinya.

Jongwoon menepis jari Kibum dan mundur satu langkah. "Dalam mimpimu!"

Kibum memasang raut pura-pura sedih. "Kau kejam sekali. Padahal banyak wanita dan laki-laki yang ingin sekali mendekatiku. Tapi itu yang membuatku tertarik padamu" dia menyeringai lagi dan menutup jendela itu.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!" Jongwoon melangkah mundur saat Kibum mendekatinya dengan masih berhiaskan seringai di bibirnya. Punggung Jongwoon menabrak tembok kamar. "Kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu" geram Jongwoon.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa" dengan satu kilatan Jongwoon tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya dengan menghunuskan pisau buah di leher Kibum. "Aku tidak akan main-main kali ini" ujar Jongwoon.

"Aku juga tidak akan main-main sekarang" dalam satu tarikan di tangan Jongwoon yang memegang pisau, dilemparkannya Jongwoon ke atas kasur dan Kibum langsung menindihnya. Jongwoon memberontak dan menendang perut Kibum.

Kibum mundur beberapa langkah dan mengusap darah di bibirnnya. "Kau kuat juga untuk uke sepertimu"

Jongwoon hendak memukul Kibum kembali sebelum suara ketukan pintu menghentikan keduanya.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun sudah tiba, Yang Mulia" ujar Troll itu tidak terlalu jelas bagi Jongwoon namun dia masih bisa menangkap maksud nya.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Hmm.. baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya. Tapi sebelum itu.." Kibum membalikan badannya dan matanya kembali berubah menjadi merah. Jongwoon membulatkan matanya dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang datar Kibum yang ada sekitar 10 meter di depannya. Mereka tengah ada di dalam padang rumput dengan danau yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Angin berhembus membuat suasana menjadi tentram. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Mana Jongwoon?" ucapnya dingin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, Yang Mulia Pangeran" Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepat katakan atau kubunuh kau!" Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan pedang Kakeknya.

"Hmm.. dia dimana ya? Sebentar.. biar ku pikir dulu.." Kibum memasang pose berpikir dengan mengetuk-ngetuk kan jarinya ke dagunya.

Kyuhyun sudah habis kesabarannya. Dia berlari dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Kibum.

TRANGG

"Ah, disini rupanya kau Jongwoon" Kibum tersenyum licik melihat Jongwoon sudah di depannya, menangkis serangan Kyuhyun.

"Jo-jongwoon? Kenapa kau membelanya?!" Kyuhyun mundur ke belakang dan memandang geram kedua nya.

Jongwoon menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri di samping kiri Kibum. "Kyu, coba kau lihat matanya"

"Kau..." Kyuhyun bertambah marah. Jongwoon sudah dihipnotis Kibum. Mata yang tadinya hitam sekarang tampak abu-abu.

"Dia akan menuruti segala perintahku. Termasuk menghabisimu" Kibum semakin senang melihat Kyuhyun berteriak marah. "Habisi dia, Jongwoon" ujarnya dingin. "Baik, Yang Mulia" Jongwoon berlari dengan cepat dan menyerang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya mengambil air dari danau di sekitarnya dan mengarahkannya pada Jongwoon membentuk kristal es. Jongwoon melompat menghindarinya dan kembali berlari.

Kyuhyun menangkis pedang Jongwoon dengan pedang miliknya. Terus seperti itu hingga keduanya terengah-engah.

"Sadarlah Kim Jongwoon!" Namun Jongwoon hanya diam saja.

Kyuhyun kembali membentuk bola air di tangannya dan merubahnya menjadi jarum-jarum. Namun jarum-jarum itu berhasil ditangkis Jongwoon dengan pedangnya. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, dia kembali membuat jarum-jarum itu dan mengarahkannya pada Jongwoon, namun meleset. Kibum tersenyum mengejek. Namun dia berteriak menyadari jarum itu berbalik dan menusuk Jongwoon dari belakang.

Jongwoon memuntahkan darah dan ambruk. "Sekarang giliranmu Kibum" Kyuhyun berlari di atas air dan membentuk naga air yang sangat besar dan langsung menghanyutkan Kibum. Kyuhyun keluar dari danau dan mendekati Jongwoon yang pingsan. Digendongnya Jongwoon ala bridal style dan menghilang dari sana.

Kibum yang basah kuyup menggeram kesal. "Tunggu pembalasanku Kyuhyun.."

.

.

.

Kesepuluh pemilik bintang lainnya menunggu dengan cemas. Harusnya mereka mengikuti sang pangeran dan menolongnya menyelamatkan Jongwoon.

"Heechul, cepat kau obati Jongwoon" suara Kyuhyun yang seperti ketakutan itu mengagetkan orang-orang disana minus KyuWoon tentunya.

"Ba-baik" Kyuhyun meletakan Jongwoon di atas kasur di kamar Jongwoon diikuti Heechul. Heechul meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas luka Jongwoon dan mengalirkan cahaya penyembuhnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu untuk memberikan ruang bagi Heechul dan bertemu dengan teman-teman bintangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir yang diikuti anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku akan ceritakan kalau Jongwoon sudah sadar. Atau kau bisa bertanya pada Sungmin. Dia bisa membaca pikiran, kan?" Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang datar melewati mereka. Namun jika kau melihat matanya maka akan kau temukan rasa takut, lelah dan khwatir yang sangat jelas.

Sungmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh dan hilang di belokan koridor. "Ya, benar-benar cerita yang panjang.."

.

.

.

Heechul telah selesai mengobati luka yang tidak terlalu parah itu. Dipakaikannya perban ke perut Jongwoon. Setelah itu dia memakaikan selimut untuk Jongwoon. Lalu dia keluar menyusul kawan-kawannya. Dia juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan teman yang sama dengan golongan darahnya itu.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di taman bunga lavender yang waktu itu dia dan Jongwoon pernah kesini sebelumnya. Dia terus merasa bersalah telah melukai Jongwoon. Namun hanya cara itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia akan bertarung dengan sesama pemilik bintang dan juga orang yang dia su—

"Pangeran, Jongwoon sudah sadar" Hangeng menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang membuahkan teriakan kaget Kyuhyun. Ckckck OOC sekali kau Kyuhyun -_-

"Hangeng! Jangan menggunakan kekuatan teleport mu untuk mengagetkanku!" Kyuhyun mendengus. Hangeng hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Benarkah dia sudah sadar? Terima kasih, aku akan kesana" Kyuhyun langsung menghilang meninggalkan Hangeng terbengong-bengong. 'Dia sendiri pakai teleport' pikirnya heran

.

.

.

Kesepuluh pemilik bintang yang sudah diberitahu yang sebenarnya oleh Sungmin kini sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada KyuWoon. Kini mereka sadar bahwa kekuatan bangsa Orz terlebih Kibum memang luar biasa. 'Apa kami bisa mengalahkan mereka?' pikir mereka semua.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Henry putus asa. Tidak ada yang menjawab karena memang itu merupakan pertanyaan dari mereka masing-masing.

"Sungmin, bukankah kekuatanmu itu ahli strategi? Pikirkan cara untuk menyerang mereka dong" ketus Shindong

"Aku tidak bisa membuat strategi kalau tidak disetujui oleh Pangeran" ujar nya santai.

"Haahhh" semua orang disana menghela nafas. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang ada di kamar Jongwoon hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi Jongwoon yang sudah sadar. Posisi nya masih berbaring karena luka di punggung hingga perutnya.

"Maafkan aku" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang terlalu lemah, tidak bisa melawannya" Jongwoon berusaha tersenyum menghibur Kyuhyun.

"Woonie.."

DEGG

Jongwoon berblushing mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil nama kecilnya. "A-apa?"

"Apa yang kau lihat dan alami di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun serius

"Tidak ada" Jongwoon menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin kan dia bercerita kalau Kibum menginginkan dirinya menjadi ratunya?

"Kim Jongwoon.." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Jongwoon. Mengintimidasi nya. Jongwoon menggigit bibirnya resah. "Janji kau tidak akan marah"

"Hn" Jongwoon meneguk ludahnya dan berucap lirih. "Dia mengurungku di kamarnya dan menginginkanku menjadi ratu nya"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Tidak, dia tidak akan menyerahkan Jongwoon begitu saja. Ya, karena dia menyukai pemuda manis namun kuat di depannya ini. Meskipun belum sampai ke tahap cinta.

"Kau kan sudah janji tidak marah" Jongwoon merengut lucu. Kyuhyun tidak tega terus marah padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap surai nya lembut.

"Istirahatlah, lukamu masih sakit kan" Jongwoon mengangguk pelan dan menidurkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti nya dan berbalik menuju pintu. Sebelum itu Jongwoon mengentikannya.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Kyu? Atau Kyunnie?" ucap Jongwoon dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya dan tersenyum sangat lembut. "Boleh saja. Aku lebih senang kau memanggilku 'sayang' kkkk" Kyuhyun menutup pintu cepat sebelum Jongwoon melemparnya dengan pedang.

.

.

.

Besoknya, kedua belas pemilik bintang telah berkumpul di ruang rapat kerajaan. Meja berbentuk persegi panjang dengan kursi yang mengelilinginya menghiasi ruang itu.

"Aku mengajak kalian rapat disini untuk membahas penyerangan ke kerajaan Orz. Setelah kejadian kemarin, kita harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Karena Kibum sudah memulai penyerangan. Sungmin, apa rencanamu?"

"Sebelum aku memberitahu rencanaku, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu terlebih dahulu pada Jongwoon. Bagaimana keadaan istana dan orang-orang disana. Mengingat kemarin kau bertemu dengan mereka"

Jongwoon terdiam sebentar. Dia mengingat monster dan troll yang sangat mengerikan di sana. "Bangsa Orz, di tinggali oleh para troll yang besar dan monster-monster yang mengerikan. Banyak hutan dan ruang penyimpanan senjata disana. Juga semacam pabrik pembuatan berbagai macam senjata. Dan satu lagi ruangan yang tertutup dan ada penjaga di depannya"

"Trol dan monster? Aku kira hanya prajurit biasa" Donghae berucap tidak percaya

"Itulah kekuatan bangsa Orz. Mereka sangat kuat melebihi manusia berbadan besar sekalipun" terang Kyuhyun. "Lalu Sungmin, bagaimana menurutmu tentang ruangan tertutup yang dijaga itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya, seperti perkiraan Anda dan aku Pangeran. Menurutku itu adalah ruang tempat pedang Zucha disimpan"

Jongwoon menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Jadi aku harus mengambilnya disana?"

"Ya. Lalu apa di istana itu ada pintu rahasia?" Kyuhyun menyatukan jarinya dan menaruh di bawah dagu.

"Aku rasa tidak ada. Hanya gerbang utama dan pintu belakang. Juga pintu dapur istana" Jongwoon menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya kondisi istana itu. Setelah dihipnotis, dia mengikuti Kibum keseluruh istana. Jadi dia masih ingat apa saja di dalam istana itu.

"Baik. Kalau begitu akan kujelaskan rencana nya. Ryeowook, kau harus membuat bom yang berkekuatan 20 kali lipat. Bom itu akan menghancurkan penjagaan di gerbang istana. Setelah itu Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Donghae maju memimpin penyerangan dari depan. Zhoumi kau menyerang dari atas dengan panah mu itu. Bakar istana itu sampai ke ruang penyimpanan pedang Zucha. Hangeng dan Henry kau lindungi Jongwoon sampai ke dalam ruang pedang itu disimpan. Lalu Pangeran dan Siwon yang membimbing Jongwoon keluar melalui pintu belakang istana. Disana akan ada hutan yang menjadi perbatasan Gods dan Orz. Setelah kuberi sinyal atau tanda kalian harus cepat-cepat pergi darisana. Heechul bersiap menunggu di sungai perbatasan itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang terluka. Bagaimana? Ada yang masih tidak mengerti?"

"Siapa yang akan menghadapi Kibum?" tanya Eunhyuk. Semua orang disana merasa was-was jika ditunjuk untuk menghadapi raja Orz itu.

"Biar aku saja. Setelah mengambil pedang Zucha aku yang akan mengalahkannya" Jongwoon berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya, mengajukan diri.

"Woonie, kau sudah dua kali terkena hipnotis Kibum! Aku saja yang mengalahkannya" Kyuhyun ikut berdiri.

"Tidak Kyunnie. Aku saja" Jongwoon menolak.

Kesepuluh pemilik bintang lainnya cengo, sejak kapan mereka akrab saling memanggil nama dengan aksen manis begitu?

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"A-"

"Sudah! Diam! Kalian berdua hadapi Kibum!" Sungmin menggebrak meja dan Kyuhyun Jongwoon kembali duduk dan berdehem canggung.

"Besok kita akan berlatih untuk penyerangan seminggu lagi. Istirahatlah. Kita berkumpul besok jam 8 di perbatasan. Selamat pagi" Kyuhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang rapat diikuti yang lainnya.

"Rencanamu bagus sekali Sungmin" puji Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin keras. Hidungnya membuka tutup bangga -_-

"Terima kasih Hae. Yang penting adalah kerjasama kita semua"

Jongwoon menghiraukan teman-temannya yang bersenda gurau. Dia berjalan ke arah taman bunga lavender untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

'Ini bukan perang biasa. Ini perang melawan makhluk mengerikan. Mereka belum bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk itu jadi mereka tidak terlalu takut dan khawatir. Tapi aku sudah melihatnya...aku tidak tahu apa kami akan bisa mengalahkan mereka. Aku takut sekali..' pikir Jongwoon kalut. Kalau saja ini adalah tawuran seperti di sekolahnya dia tidak akan takut. Namun ini berbeda. Perang melawan hidup dan mati.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirihnya.

TBC ^^

Maaf lagi-lagi updatenya lama. Saya usahakan update sebulan sekali. Walau ini udah lebih dari 1 bulan #plakkk Entah kenapa ff ini malah mirip sama naruto dan lord of the ring -_-

Untuk my dog is my boyfriend sepertinya harus saya discontinued. Alesannya salah pairing. Harusnya Haesung malah Yehae -_- atau harus diedit dengan beda pair?

Saya ada ide ff lagi. Kyusung juga ^^ Yesung jadi bos geng dan jadi incaran seme2 mesum termasuk kyuhyun. Tipe uke cantik manis tapi galak dan kuat xD ada yang tertarik?

Saatnya balas review :

**GaemGyu92**

Di atas sudah dijelaskan kan hehehe . gomawo udah review ^^

jeremy kim84

makasi udah bilang daebak hehehe iya udh lama banget authornya males sih #plakk

gomawo udah review ^^

**Shinkwangyun**

gomawo udah review ^^

ollla

iya yesung udh dibawa kyuhyun lagi noh kkkk

gomawo udah review ^^

**YeShaSparkClouds**

Iya authornya lagi keedanan sama naruto apalagi sasunaru #kyaaaa

gomawo udah review ^^

**CloudSparkyuLove**

Ini udah lanjut

gomawo udah review ^^

cassandraelf

iya nih ganteng2 bego #ditamparkibum

kyu udah nyelamatin yeye nih

gomawo udah review ^^

gomawo udah review ^^

deraelf

hahaha authornya bingung njelasin lewat kata2 #brukkk

nanti dijelasin chap2 selanjutnya hehee

gomawo udah review ^^

**yesung ukeku**

yesung hampir dirape kibum hahaaa #dideathglarekyu

gomawo udah review ^^

kyutiesung

kisung jadi pair kedua disini wkwkwk

keren? Makasi ya bilang keren :**

gomawo udah review ^^

**Harpaairiry**

Ini udah lanjut gomawo udah review ^^

**Kim YeHyun**

Typo tuh wkkwkwkk

gomawo udah review ^^

Mylovelyyeye

Diusahain gak terlalu lama ya hehhee

gomawo udah review ^^

suka yesunguke

udah dijelasin di atas ya hehee gomawo udah review ^^

satu bulan kilat gak ya #plakkkk

gomawo udah review ^^

Guest

Ini udah lanjut ya. Gomawo udah review ^^

Yosh, terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah baca, review, favorite, dan follow ff ini dan saya. Kecup satu-satu :** Readers pada muntah XDD

Review please ~


End file.
